


Forever at your side

by AdyTower



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdyTower/pseuds/AdyTower
Summary: They all disappeared, the talk lasted no more than five minutes and he gets it, he really does. Phil Coulson has experienced it first hand, he was a field agent for many years and later a shield director.He still remembers all the responsibilities and the little time he had to make his own life, but he does not regret it, he does not.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Marvel-Agents of Shield





	1. New life

They all disappeared, the talk lasted no more than five minutes and he gets it, he really does. Phil Coulson has experienced it first hand, he was a field agent for many years and later a shield director.

He still remembers all the responsibilities and the little time he had to make his own life, but he does not regret it, he does not.

In Shield he found a family, maybe it took longer than he would have liked but things have calmed down over the years. He has never regretted anything and neither has this version of him.

Before Nick Fury recruited him, he was alone and entering the academy led him to meet Melinda May.

"Melinda" her name rings in his head over and over again, if only he had stayed longer, just to chat, ask her how she is doing with everything, how does it feel to be a "Professor May" and not the badas agent Melinda May.

They have sent each other occasional messages over the last year, but never anything like that, they haven't seen each other, not even in a hologram.  
When he saw her walk into that room, his heart began to beat faster, Phil caught himself, suppressing the urge to reach out and hug her, he couldn't actually even touch her, but for a moment he thought she was real.

While he was sitting there he couldn't stop looking at her, she had those weird clothes for someone like Melinda, which led him immediately to the day he went to see her to join the team. At that moment, she associated her clothing with insecurity, fear and guilt.

But not now, she looks happy, radiant. He knows that she is not entirely happy away from the action, but it is how he has always imagined it in his retirement and to be completely honest he imagined next to she, teaching classes together at the academy.

Melinda snapped him out of his thoughts and he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Melinda telling him that it would do her good to have him around. His surprise was so great that he couldn't even concentrate on what the others were saying to him.

He prayed in his mind that she could stay until the end to share a few words alone, but then she had to leave and he understood.

A strange tingling ran down his spine as his hologram disappeared in front of him.

Now they are all gone and although he cannot deny how excited he feels to see Mack's surprise, to see Lola his beloved Corvette parked just a few feet from him, he is still aware that he does not have the most important person in his life.

He starts flying his beloved Corvette, first taking a few laps around town while thinking how strange it must be for civilians to see a flying car, then looking for the familiar button, obviously Mack has installed a camo system and this car is definitely sensational.

*******

A few hours have passed since he got Lola up and started to fly around the city, it feels strange to be able to do it and the tranquility all around him. It's strange because he's used to the chaos, the adrenaline rush that comes with being a shield agent, but now that he's retired in some way, he doesn't know what to do or where to go.

Hours before in that meeting with his friends, with his family he told them that he would take a year to visit the places he has always wanted, but never could for work reasons. One of those places is Ireland, he still wants to go there and read Ulysses quietly with a good glass of whiskey.

This wish brings to mind an old conversation he had with his friend, his colleague, with his beloved Melinda May, ohh, thinking of her always makes his heart skip. Who would imagine what would happen after that conversation in that library, everything happened so fast, their gazes met, his legs beginning to move towards her, then his face to meet her lips and his hands gripping her hair. He did not have time to stop to analyze the consequences of his actions.

He wants to take this trip with her, go to Ireland and other places together, walk hand in hand, enjoy this new life. But unfortunately that cannot be.

Before Melinda had to leave, she suggested joining her team at Coulson Academy, teaching classes, talking to the recruits about her experiences as Shield's agent and what is expected of being a good agent, but she honestly doesn't know how to accept the proposal. Just thinking that he will be able to be close to her makes him yearn for something more than just working together.

However, he knows that right now May's mind and heart are very confused and he doesn't want to do anything to harm her. With that thought, he decides to start his trip to Ireland, trying to find answers to so many doubts that he has in his head and heart, he knows that those doubts are engraved with Melinda's name and the longing to be close to her.

Arriving in Ireland is refreshing and relaxing, he does not want to stay in a luxurious hotel, he prefers a modest cabin facing the sea. As soon as he settles in, he grabs his book and starts reading.

At first it is difficult for him because his mind is still focused on Melinda, but over time he manages to focus on her reading. He has been so focused on this that he doesn't realize that two hours have passed.

The new facet allows him not to feel hungry, sleepy or tired, so he does not need to stop reading for any of these reasons.

He has the radio on, listens to classical and romantic music as he likes. He is so focused on his book that he has not realized that night has fallen, he looks up to see the darkness outside and just at that moment a familiar song begins to play on the radio and immediately loses all concentration.

This song makes him remember so many things, so many moments lived. He hadn't listened to her for so long, he puts the book down on the coffee table and closes his eyes. His thoughts, his memories begin to spin in his head and everything is so intense that now he cannot hold back the tears.

In fact, this song has been a hymn in their relationship with May, when they studied together at the academy, when they graduated, when they got drunk together, so many moments that they shared. But now she is not by his side.

For one reason or another there is always something or someone who reminds him of Melinda and this makes it more difficult to put distance between them just so that she is okay.

*****

The time passes between reading Ulysses, listening to music and taking long walks on the beach. Almost without realizing it, two weeks have passed and he can recognize that his attempts to forget about Melinda are not working at all, instead of pushing him away they bring him closer, make him yearn to be with her every day, share, laugh and be happy.  
He knows that she and the real Phil Coulson went to Tahiti to share their final weeks, but he doesn't know what really happened. They kissed? Did they have these long walks on the beach accompanied by the crazy meaningless conversations? Did he make her laugh enough? (his laugh and smile is something he has always loved about her) Did he tell her everything he feels for her since he met her at the academy? Did he have enough time to show her all his love? There are many unanswered questions that have been spinning in your head lately.

He wants to do all this with her, tell her how much he loves her, kiss and hug her, hold her hand, take long walks, swim together, run after her and take her in his arms. Recover lost time.

But he knows that she is still in love with her Phil, the real Phil, not this set of cables and screws attached to the memories of what was once the real Phil Coulson.

And he understands her, he really does, he also always considered her irreplaceable, he could not change his beloved Melinda May for anything in this world. He couldn't even bear the thought of losing her forever and sticking with an LMD version.

These are the last clear memories he has, first the Melinda May more docile and sweet than ever, they flirting, she about to kiss him that night in the car, the kiss in the library, the betrayal, the fake version of her on a bed, and then him desperately searching for her and accepting that Melinda May has always been his everything. He still can't forgive himself for not realizing that she wasn't real.

He returns to the cabin where he is installed, he perches in the center of his room; and here is where everything becomes clear. Realizes that he has the right to be happy, that he is not stealing anyone's life, he did not ask to return in this way, but here he is.

He have felt sad, devastated, and even a flash of guilt. But for the first time he wants to be selfish and think only about himself and his happiness, but to achieve this he needs a fundamental piece, she is his Melinda May.

Now he is convinced that she is the only person who can make him happy and is determined to do everything for her. Even if he have to move sky, sea and land, they will be happy.

Phil decides that the time in Ireland has been enough, it is time to go home and manage everything for his plan of "conquest", because that is what he will do; this new version of Phil Coulson is going to win the heart of Melinda May.

She still loves Phil Coulson that has died, and understands him perfectly. That is why he will fight from another trench, he will make Melinda fall in love with this new Coulson, he will create new memories. Has a powerful advantage, know perfectly she likes and what does not likes.

Upon arriving in Los Angeles, he decides to buy an apartment in a nice and quiet building. This whole process takes two days. The next step is to look for work, but ortunately he has a proposal as a professor at the academy and he will not let it pass.

The next day he arrives very early at the place, some of the cadets recognize him immediately, however, none dares to approach him. He keeps walking and he comes across the gigantic name in front of him "ACADEMIA COULSON", it still feels strange to see his name etched on the wall of such an important place, he looks at the giant letters for one more moment before continuing on his way.

Minutes later, he arrives at the office of the person who offered to give him the job, but it is still very early and he may not have arrived yet. He looks at the name written on the glass of the door and smiles proudly "Dir. Melinda May"

About twenty minutes pass when the office door opens to reveal a beautiful Asian woman. When he sees her, he falls in love with her more and would not have imagined that this would be possible.

At first Melinda is unaware of her presence, she closes the door behind her looking for something in her bag and heads to her desk.

“Hey, good morning”

Melinda is a little scared, she does not wait for anyone so early in her office, when she looks up she finds Coulson's face and those eyes that she loves so much. She is speechless, watching him rise from his chair and approach her.

Waking up this morning Melinda envision all kinds of scenarios, things she would have to figure out during the day, but she never imagined finding Phil Coulson in her office.


	2. Unexpected surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! here is the second chapter. We appreciate your comments and congratulations, we really enjoy this.

Today is the day, it has been a while since the team disbanded and Melinda cannot deny that she is so excited to see them again. She's seen them before, but never all together, not since they went different paths.

Her day accompanied by her routine started more earlier this morning, wants to get to the academy with plenty of time to fix some things before her first hours of class begin.

She starts with her Tai Chi routine, everything quiet around her, total silence, really needed tranquility in her life, although still misses being a field agent, but she knew that this moment would come one day.

Today is different, she cannot concentrate on her routine, does not stop thinking that today her family will be reunited, it really does not matter that they are only holograms.

Daisy, yo-yo, Mack, Simmons, Fitz and Coulson. All will all be there like old times, the original team, the ones who made she feel what a real family means.

"Coulson". May completely loses concentration when his name rings in her head, the just thought of the decision he may have made; whether to stay with them or just tune out and leave them behind.

She returns to her Tai Chi routine ready to concentrate but the memories of Tahiti appear, the memories with her Phil, so decides to leave this and go to breakfast. Finally takes a shower and gets dressed for work. Arriving at the academy, she looks at the huge letters etched on the wall and she feels proud again, it's what he always wish for her, a quiet life, being a teacher at the academy, training young recruits. She does and enjoys it, but a part of her left with Phil when he died.

She still hasn't forgotten that day, his arms around her, his last breath whispering the words "I love you Melinda." But she go ahead and will continue to do so, this academy was founded in honor of Phil and everything he did for the good of humanity. There is no cadet who does not know the complete story of Phil Coulson, he is a hero.

Sometimes she thinks about what it would be like if things had been different, if the team had found some way to save him. Then they together would share this great dream.

Also think about this version LMD and how much resembles him; his eyes, his smile, his gestures, his quirks, his memories, his jokes, everything she loved him for. Sometimes it feels as if he has not died, as if he is away on a mission that is taking months or even years but will be back soon. Other times she don't know how she feel; Well in fact she knows, she feels very confused.

******

Melinda continues to review some pending tasks before going to the meeting. She feels anxious, maybe because there are no more problems to worry about, they will only meet to talk about what they did all this time, not as a team, just as old friends who meet again after not seeing each other for a while.

The meeting doesn't last long, but she is happy to see everyone, to make sure everyone is okay. Is happy for Simmons, Fitz and their little daughter; loves the videos Simmons sends of Alya learning to swim, she's adorable.

She is also happy for Daisy, happy because she is not alone, she has Sousa and her sister Kora. Melinda knows that when Daisy come back Phil and she they will be the first to greet her. She is as proud as a mother would be for her daughter.

But above all it feels good to have seen Coulson, she can't believe invited him to work next to her. She doesn't know if it was out of longing for the real Coulson or because she really wants to have this version of him working next to her.

Whatever the reason, she feel the need to be close to him. Now that he take on a sabbatical, he will travel the world to the places he always wanted to go; she feels the need to go with him, but knows that's not possible.

******

It's been two weeks since the meeting, two weeks that she hasn't heard from Phil, she's somehow worried, is afraid that he has thought things through and ultimately decided to disconnect. She wishes they could at least be friends like before, although knows it will be difficult to have him around without mixing her feelings.

She opens her eyes and crawls to the edge of the bed to start another day, another morning that she wakes up calm without worrying that the earth will be destroyed. Her only concern are the teenagers she has as students and going through the mountain of papers that await in her office.

Goes through her Tai Chi routine and training routine, has a light breakfast, goes down to the parking lot, and gets in her car on the way to the academy. May walk into her office thinking about all the activities have to cover today, is unaware of the figure sitting on the sofa in the back of her office, so she puts down her bag and sits in her chair.

"Hey, good morning"

Melinda quickly looks up to meet Phil's eyes, for a moment she is surprised without saying words. Her heart begins to beat rapidly in her chest, it feels as if for a moment she stops breathing.

"Phil" she said, looking so surprised as if she didn't understand what's going on.

The last person she expected to meet this day is standing a few meters from her with a beautiful smile on his face.

She just hopes her head isn't playing a bad joke like it has many times before.

"How have you been Melinda?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit short (sorry). We wanted to address May's point of view in this chapter. I promise that the next one will have the conversation between these two incredible characters. Thank you for reading.


	3. Reunion

"How have you been Melinda?" He asks approaching her. May looking at him with eyes full of surprise, lost in her thoughts.

"May, are you okay?" Phil reaches out his hand to touch her shoulder with an amused smile on his face. He knew seeing him would surprise her, but he didn't know it would leave her speechless. It's really funny to see that expression on her face.

"Hey!" he says shaking her a bit and waving his free hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. Melinda blinks a few times looking at him again. "Of course I'm not well! What did you expect? You show up without warning, you enter my office without my consent"

"Come on Melinda, it's not the first time I've done it, you know me, and if I remember correctly, you always liked my unexpected visits."

"Don't let it go to your head," she says raising the corners of her lips in a small smile, which Coulson can easily tell is one of her mocking smiles.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that" he says, smiling back at her. They both look at each other for a moment and just start laughing.

*******

After the brief moment of fun there is an awkward silence that no one knows how to break. They are standing face to face, looking at each other expectantly.

Phil is about to speak when May decides to break the silence. "So!" she says as she moves to the chair behind her desk. "To what do I owe the surprising visit?". Their gazes meet again, he's looking at her so intently that it starts to make her a bit uncomfortable.

"I came for you," Phil replies, his tone serious and his expression full of confidence. “Are you here… for me? Her pulse racing again, fighting not to show any hint of surprise or weakness, but her effort was in vain because Phil could see the unease in her eyes, he knows her perfectly.

"That's right, if I remember correctly you offered me a space to work here, with you... teaching some classes" he says sitting down when she invites him. "Or maybe you've already forgotten? Don't tell me age is already wreaking havoc on you," he says mockingly.

"You want to die, right?". She asks sending one look, those that only Melinda May knows how to give. "Again?" he says and begins to laugh in remarkable amusement.

"I can help you with that if you keep making fun of me." She responds with a low tone in her voice and a dangerous degree of desperation due to Coulson's attitude. "Could you stop that teasing tone with all things?"

Hearing this, Coulson understands that making jokes about death was not a good idea. He raises his hands in surrender "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bother you, Melinda."

The expression on Phil's face is so comical that she can't take it anymore and starts laughing. He doesn't say anything, he just watches her in wonder at the laughter of the woman he loves.

"Relax! You should see your face. Now I see who the old man is." May says suddenly, still trying to catch her breath. "And there you are, just like the old days," he says, his soft voice, still smiling without taking his eyes off her.

"You will be surprised what makes you work with teenagers, they are so laid back and teasing." Her attention back to the desk to start organizing some documents, avoiding his gaze at all costs. "The moment I first came here I wasn't sure but over time I've managed to feel comfortable." She sets the organized documents aside and looks up to find Phil's eyes.

"When you told me I could do this, I couldn't see it, but now I know you weren't wrong with me."

Phil makes a confused expression leaning over the desk. "I... told you? I don't remember mentioning it, I mean, I always believed it but never had a chance to say it."

His words were like buckets of cold water. Dammit! She had completely forgotten that he remembers nothing of what happened in Tahiti.

"Maybe you just don't remember," she says awkwardly, searching the words to convince him.

"Maybe" he immediately mentions still with a confused expression, trying to remember a moment like this with her, but there is still nothing in his memory. The way she looks at him makes he think she's trying to hide something.

Melinda knows she needs to change the subject before Phil starts asking more questions, so she places her hands on the sides of the chair, takes a deep breath and gets up.

"So", she says, taking some papers from her desk and putting them in her briefcase, "how about I give you a tour of the academy and introduce you to some people."

Coulson nods, walks to the door and opens it for her. Now the hallways are filled with teachers and students heading to their respective areas to start the day.

"Good morning Director." Coulson hears someone say from across the hall. "Good morning" May replies, her friendly tone accompanied by a smile. Coulson is not surprised by the ease with which students approach May, he always saw in her an extraordinary ability to teach others.

A few minutes later, walking across the campus grounds to another building and after hearing endless good morning over and over again, Phil breaks the silence. "Wow, you are like a celebrity here"

"I'm the director Phil" says May rolling her eyes.

"Well, I mean, at least they don't look at you like you've stolen someone's face."

"What are you saying? These guys know you, they know your story. For many you are a hero"

"A hero?" he asks incredulously. "Yes, I said that."

"Wow! These guys should better choose their heroes. At that age I idolized Captain America."

"You still do". Melinda says with a funny look.

Phil is about to defend himself when a student enters his line of sight, he tries to step aside to give him space, he thinks he is just one more student trying to say good morning to May, however, Phil is surprised when he hears the student direct his words to him.

"Sir how long, it's a pleasure to see you again," he says stretching out his hand to greet him.

Phil is completely confused and he turns to see May.

"I am Flint"

Coulson looks at him even more confused.

"He's the boy who helped us come back from the dystopian future," May interrupts giving him an understanding look.

"Sure Flint!, I'm sorry. I hope I thanked you for that, but if I didn't, let me do it now, thank you for everything you did for us. "

“It was nothing sir. It was a pleasure to see you. Oh director May, if you don't hurry, you'll be late for your class”, he says as he runs toward the entrance of the building.

"You know, Jemma and Fitz put all kinds of data in my head, but they forgot about the faces."

Melinda gives him an understanding look, she knows that even though Phil doesn't say anything he still has a hard time accepting all the changes he's undergone.

However, when it comes to changes, May ranks second on the list. She still does not fully assimilate her new ability, being able to feel the emotions of others is something interesting but at the same time it is extremely exhausting and although she has learned to master it, this is still new for her.

"Now I have to give a class, if you want you can accompany me and when I finish we can sit down and talk about the classes you will give, what do you think?" She says as she starts walking towards the entrance of the building.

"Sounds perfect to me, after all, I have nothing else to do besides... I can't wait to see you in action,". He says smiling.

"Shut up, Phil," May returning a knowing chuckle.

A few minutes later they enter the classroom, the class taught by May is S.H.I.E.L.D history, Phil sits in the back of the room hoping not to attract attention or distract someone.

May starts class and Coulson can't help the excitement and pride that flood him. He watches her speak with absolute confidence and dedication, he follows her with his eyes when she walks from one side to the other, explaining the subject to the students, having fun. Coulson feels his love for her grow even more, he could spend all eternity watching her do this.

The class lasts two hours, two hours that go by quickly, Phil seen how the students leave satisfied and tired. When there is no one else in the room, he smiles approaching her.

"Well, what did you think?" Her gaze blankly at the desk, gathering up her notes and putting them in her briefcase.

"More than excellent," Phil says, unable to take his eyes off her, his lingering gaze filled with love. She notices and feels her heart race and damn!, despite all the time that has passed, it still has this effect on her.

"It's not that bad, right?" she replies, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I'm not exaggerating, you're cut out for this Melinda," Phil dares, his voice sweet and kind, stepping forward, breaking the distance between them. "You always do, you did it with Daisy, Simmons, Yoyo. It's in your nature."

Now they are only separated by a small distance. At this point neither May nor Coulson can contain themselves, there are no words, just looks, but they are enough. Phil wants to kiss her, he really does, but he tells himself that this is neither the place nor the time.

"So... will you show me my descriptive letter? I'm anxious to know what my responsibilities will be at Coulson Academy," Phil comments, breaking the tension between them. May feels like she's stopped breathing, her pulse still racing. "Of course, let's go to my office," she says as she passed him, trying to look as normal as possible.

On the way to the office, May starts talking about academy protocols and regulations, among other things. When they come to the subject of the classes Coulson will teach, she decides to give him her class about the S.H.I.E.L.D history.

At first Coulson does not accept the proposal, he is convinced that she is the one, she teaches the class perfectly, however, May manages to convince him. "At the moment you will only have this class, nobody better than you to teach it."

"I still believe that it was not necessary." He says while ordering the documents she just gave him.

"Yes it is, no one better than you to share the story of S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Good, but it's not fair to you".

"Coulson, this is not my only class. I have two more classes: Mandarin and theoretical-practical combat. And if you add that I am the director, I have meetings all the time, I end up exhausted, believe me, this is a pleasure for me". May leans back in her chair stretching her arms.

"That being the case, I gladly accept it. I will do anything to help you Melinda." His love for her is so intense that it is impossible to keep it hidden, Phil knows he must control himself or he will spoil everything he has planned.

"Tomorrow will be your official welcome, so you must be prepared."

"Fine" he says stopping before the next words. He wants to invite her to dinner but realizes that she is really exhausted, so he decides not to mention anything and let her rest. They say goodbye with the promise to see each other the next day.

May arrives at the building where she lives and leaves the car parked in the same place as always. When she are about to enter, a familiar figure catches her eye.

"Phil". She says slowly approaching the figure with his back to her. Coulson turns when he hears his name, he knows who's calling him even before he meets her face, but he can't believe that she's here, the love of his life.

"Melinda! What are you doing here?" Phil asks puzzled.

"Me? ... what are you doing here?" she asks just as or even more confused than him.

"I... live here!"


End file.
